Demolition Lovers
by Moony'n'Pad'zzz
Summary: Leur destin ne leur laisse que peu d'espoir. L'amant qui voudrait voler la femme d'un autre. Le mari toujours trop occupé. La femme adultère et sans pitié. A qui jeter la première pierre ? Triple-shot triangle amoureux Draco/Ginny/Harry post Poudlard R&R! FIC TERMINEE
1. How I Dissapear

_Hello!_

_Donc comme dit dans le résumé, c'est un triple-shot sur un triangle amoureux Draco/Ginny/Harry. Quel surprise, rien de tout cela ne m'appartient, et je ne gagne aucun argent en publiant cette histoire. Le premier chapitre est celui de Draco. J'espère que tout cela vous plaira, je pense publier un chapitre par jour, donc d'ici jeudi la fic devrait être complète. J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous serez généreuses en reviews :)_

_A +!_

* * *

><p><strong>This is how I disappear<strong>

* * *

><p>J'entends toquer. Je décide de ne pas aller ouvrir immédiatement, tirant une dernière fois sur ma clope. Nouveau coup, j'écrase mon mégot dans l'assiette où des restes de mon dîner pourrissent déjà. Elle peut bien attendre un peu. En me levant, je jette un coup d'oeil dans la psyché, en face de mon lit. Mes cheveux ne sont pas coiffés, et je ne porte qu'un bas de pyjama. Tant pis, je n'ai pas à mieux me préparer pour elle. Je ne crois même pas qu'elle remarquera ma tenue, de toute façon. Je ne prends pas la peine de ranger un peu le foutoir qu'est devenu mon appartement.<p>

Debout devant la porte, ma main effleure la poignée. Mon coeur se met à tambouriner dans ma poitrine, je passe une main sur mon visage. Je m'étais pourtant juré de ne pas lui ouvrir, ce soir. Impatiente, elle appuie sur la sonette. Elle sait bien que je suis là, je n'ai pas le choix. Mon coeur me crit de lui ouvrir, de profiter encore une fois de ce corps que je connais par coeur, tandis que mon esprit me hurle d'être plus fort que la chair, et de la laisser dehors. J'hésite une dernière fois, sachant pourtant déjà que je ne résisterai pas. C'est ainsi.

Alors qu'elle se remet à sonner, j'ouvre enfin la modeste porte de mon appartement. Elle est là, debout devant moi, son sac à main pendant à son coude, son balai posé contre le mur du hall. Mon coeur fait un bond. Ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinent sur son décolleté. Elle a l'air trempée jusqu'aux os, sa robe noir indécemment collée à son corps, me laissant apercevoir toutes ces courbes que je connais déjà. Elle me sourit, faisant une nouvelle fois chavirer mon estomac, et retire ses chaussures. Je ne lui réponds pas. Encore une fois, elle passe la porte de chez moi pour me briser le coeur, pour lacérer mon âme. Je ne veux plus d'elle, parce que c'est devenu trop dur. Trop dur de la voir entrer ici comme dans un motel, faire comme bon lui semble, rester autant de temps qu'elle le souhaite, puis repartir et me laisser seul, déchiré, impuissant.

Elle me salue gentiment, embrasse ma joue. L'empreinte humide de ses lèvres rondes reste quelques secondes sur mon visage, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y passer mes doigts. Elle demande à prendre une douche, je ne refuse pas. Je ne refuse jamais rien, de toute façon. Elle sait qu'elle me mène par le bout du nez, et elle en profite plus que de raison. Planté là, j'entends le loquet de la salle de bains se fermer, et l'eau qui commence à couler. A travers la fenêtre du salon, j'aperçois la pluie torrentielle qui s'abat sur Londres, et les éclairs détonants qui strient le ciel. Nuit sordides pour amants sordides. Je passe une nouvelle fois une main sur mon visage. Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ?

Tout cela avait commencé plusieurs années plus tôt. Elle était mariée et fidèle, jusqu'à ce que nos chemins se recroisent. Je ne l'avais plus vue depuis Poudlard. Et là, je la voyais femme, belle, mère... J'en avais pris un sacré coup, moi qui était déjà divorcé et qui n'avais même plus le droit de voir mon fils. Elle était venue me parler, elle avait dit que j'avais changé. D'après elle, le petit con de Serpentard avait laissé place à un homme charmant. Nous avions déjà eu une aventure, du temps du collège, mais rien de sérieux, bien sûr. Elle faisait partie de mon tableau de chasse, et je faisais partie du sien, tout allait bien. Mais ce jour là, nous avons échangé nos adresses, et quelques semaines plus tard, elle tapait chez moi pour la première fois.

Elle disait être dépressive, elle disait qu'elle le quitterait bientôt car il ne la voyait plus, elle disait ne plus supporter d'être devenue une mère avant d'être une femme. Elle disait qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Elle était belle, elle était douce, et elle avait besoin de moi. Je ne me rappelle même plus si j'en étais déjà amoureux en ce temps là. Je ne crois pas, non. Au début c'était un jeu pour moi. Etre l'amant de la femme de mon ex meilleur ennemi, vous imaginez bien la fierté que je ressentais. Mais avec le temps, les années, j'ai compris que je n'étais plus seulement amant.

Je voulais qu'elle le quitte, qu'elle vienne habiter chez moi, je voulais m'occuper de ses enfants... Bref, je voulais remplacer le mari. Et elle, elle ne voulait surtout pas changer de vie. C'est là que j'ai compris, je pense. J'étais amoureux, plein d'espoir et de projets, et elle me tuait un peu plus chaque fois qu'elle me touchait, car elle ne ressentait rien. Derrière cette peau douce et chaude, un coeur de pierre battait pour un autre. J'ai compris qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais, et que j'étais juste un moyen pour elle de faire tampon, quand le quotidien devenait trop pesant.

Et depuis lors, on rejoue la même scène plusieurs fois par semaine. Dès que je rentre du boulot, je me demande si elle va venir. Je me jure que si elle vient, je la laisse pleurante devant la porte. Mais je la laisse entrer, et nous faisons l'amour. Elle est douce, tendre, et à la fois tigresse. Chaque fois, c'est encore meilleur que la fois précédente. Elle reste ensuite quelques minutes dans le lit avec moi, me caresse parfois le dos ou les bras. Elle pense me convaincre ainsi qu'elle ne veut plus partir. Mais bientôt, elle enfile sa satanée robe, m'embrasse une dernière fois. Elle m'adresse son plus grand sourire pour se faire pardonner, et passe la porte.

Justement, j'entends la porte de la salle de bains qui s'ouvre. Elle arrive devant moi, occupée à sécher ses cheveux avec une serviette éponge. Elle ne ressemble pas vraiment à ma femme idéale. J'aime en général les femmes grandes, blondes et longilignes. Dites-le, des femmes comme ma mère, quoi... Elle est assez petite, avec des formes rondes, presque obscènes, et bein sûr, elle est rousse. Mais elle est belle. Ses grands yeux bleu saphir, ses taches de rousseur qui lui donnent un air de gamine éternelle, ses lèvres roses et pleines, ses mains délicates... Elle est plus que belle.

Elle ne porte plus que ses sous-vêtements. Un ensemble noir, bordé de fine dentelle. Il tranche indécemment avec sa peau blanche et laiteuse. Elle me sourit, cette fois je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre. Délaissant ses cheveux encore humides, elle s'approche de moi. Elle a cette façon féline et torride de me fixer, de venir vers moi, et je sens déjà cette chaleur doucereuse envahir mon bas ventre. Elle passe une main dans mon dos, me serre contre elle. Elle doit sûrement sentir mon coeur battre contre elle. Je passe ma main derrière sa tête, la maintenant blottie contre mon torse.

J'aimerais la tenir comme ça contre moi pour l'éternité. Peut-être même jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'étouffe. Je débloque. Elle se met à caresser mon dos, ses ongles déclenchent des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Ses lèvres déposent un baiser sur mon torse, puis un autre sur ma clavicule, puis dans mon cou, puis derrière mon oreille. Elle me chuchotte que je lui ai manqué, je ferme les paupières. Je ne veux pas entendre ses mensonges. Je veux simplement pouvoir l'aimer, pouvoir la toucher, la caresser, la serrer. Même si ce n'est que pour une heure, j'aimerais qu'elle me laisse en paix ce temps là.

Pour la faire taire, je scelle nos lèvres. Sa bouche est douce, accueillante, et lorsqu'elle l'entrouvre je sens enfin toute la chaleur dont j'ai besoin. Sa langue passe sur la mienne, câline, et nos mains s'enlacent. Lentement, je la conduis jusqu'au lit. Elle s'y écroule sur le dos, éclate de rire. Elle est joyeuse, insouciante, libre, à l'heure où je me sens le plus grave et enchainé. Je lui souris pourtant. Je fais si bien semblant. Mes mains passent sous sa poitrine, enveloppent sa taille, soulèvent ses hanches et caressent ses jambes. J'entends ses soupirs lorsque je la touche.

Je suis allongé sur le lit, le drap remonté jusqu'à mes hanches. Elle passe sa main sur mon ventre, y dessine des arabesques imaginaires. Je crache des petits nuages de fumée bleutée, elle les efface de sa main libre. Elle n'aime pas que je fume. J'entends sa respiration, encore un peu haletante. Elle a été parfaite, comme toujours. Elle m'a donné toute la tendresse dont j'avais besoin, comme toujours, elle m'a fait croire pendant presque une heure que j'étais le seul qui comptait à ses yeux. Lentement, je la sens s'éloigner. Elle rabat le drap sur sa poitrine dans une fausse pudeur qui m'écoeure. Elle me sourit et embrasse mon front, comme si j'étais un enfant.

"Tu t'en vas ?" Demandé-je quand elle se lève. Je sais bien qu'elle s'en va. Elle ne reste jamais dormir. Elle ne prend jamais le petit-déjeuner.

"Je n'ai pas le choix" Répond-elle, faussement triste. Elle veut me faire croire qu'elle regrette de devoir partir. Elle veut me faire croire qu'elle culpabilise de me laisser seul. J'hoche simplement la tête. La gorge serrée, je suis incapable de lui répondre.

Elle remet ses sous-vêtements, enfile sa robe. Elle cherche ses chaussures partout, et je ne prends pas la peine de lui dire qu'elle les a laissées dans l'entrée. Je veux la contempler encore quelques secondes, aussi bête que cela puisse paraitre. Elle attache ses cheveux en un minuscule chignon. Je voudrais l'insulter, lui cracher mon venin, balancer toute ma haine sur elle, comme je l'aurais fait adolescent. Mais elle m'a transformé, je dois l'avouer. Elle a fait de moi un chien, un moins que rien, un fantôme. Et les fantômes ne peuvent pas blesser les vivants. Le Draco de Poudlard a disparut, mort et enterré, et il a laissé place à ce qu'elle appelle un homme charmant. Ce que moi j'appelle une merde.

"Je t'aime, Dray" Souffle-t-elle contre mon oreille.

Mon estomac se noue. Je ne lui réponds pas. Je ne la regarde même pas. Comment peut-elle sciemment me planter ces poignards dans le coeur, et n'en garder aucun remord ? Elle m'aime ? C'est ce qu'elle dit à chaque fois, mais torture-t-on les gens qu'on aime de la sorte ? Elle ne sait que mentir. Elle n'a même pas idée de ce que veut dire le mot aimer. J'entends la porte se refermer derrière elle, je suis à nouveau seul. Aimer... Moi non plus je ne savais pas ce que c'était avant de devenir l'amant de Ginny. J'avais cru le savoir quand je m'étais marié, mais je me trompais.

Aimer, c'est à la fois la meilleure et la pire des sensations. L'esprit qui ne peut plus se concentrer sur rien d'autre que cette femme, qui vient même hanter mes rêves. La gorge qui se serre, l'estomac qui chavire, le coeur qui bat la chamade, les frissons qui parcourent mon corps chaque fois qu'elle me touche, mes mains qui se crispent. C'est tellement bon, que dès que j'en manque, ça en devient douloureux. Dès qu'elle n'est plus là, je ne peux penser qu'à elle, et mon imagination est tellement tordue qu'elle m'en fait mal. Je l'imagine dans les bras de Potter, l'embrassant en rentrant de chez moi, caressant les têtes angéliques des enfants qu'elle lui a donné, lui préparant des petits-déjeuners au lit, lui offrant son corps parfait peut-être plus qu'elle ne me l'offre. J'en ai la nausée.

Et moi j'en suis là, seul, à l'attendre, désespérément. Comme un con. A me tordre les doigts, à me tirer les cheveux, à prendre je ne sais quelles pilules pour calmer mes crises de nerfs. Moi qui voudrais pouvoir laisser aller toute ma rage et ma jalousie. Moi qui voudrais taper contre les murs, aller là bas et tous les massacrer, pour enfin être débarrassé de ces démons. Moi qui voudrais la faire souffrir à mon tour, la faire souffrir comme je souffre, la mettre à bout de nerfs, la faire pleurer comme je pleure pour elle, la faire hurler comme j'aimerais hurler.

Mais voilà, en ouvrant la porte chaque soir, en acceptant de la voir, de la toucher, de l'embrasser, j'ai signé ce contrat maudit. Je n'ai plus le choix, parce que je ne plus me passer d'elle, et je suis contraint et forcé d'accepter ma place. La place de l'amant. Celui dont elle a besoin, dont elle ne peut pas se passer. Celui qui lui fait oublier l'espace de quelques heures son quotidien morose. Celui qu'elle dit aimer, mais qui n'est qu'une échappatoire. Celui qui restera officieux, qui restera son pêché, son secret. Celui qui l'aime tellement, qui se meurt pour elle, qui déplacerait des montagnes pour ses yeux. Mais celui qui doit se taire et accepter le peu qu'elle daigne lui donner. L'amant.


	2. Disenchanted

_Hello!_

_2eme partie du triple shot, avec ici le point de vue d'Harry sur la situation. Ca m'a fait assez bizarre. Harry n'est presque jamais apparu dans mes histoires, et je n'ai jamais écrit de son point de vue. C'etait pour moi un intouchable, le petit bébé de JKR. Donc j'espère que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal et que cela vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de laisser quelques reviews, l'auteur en raffole, et à demain sûrement pour la suite!_

_Moony_

* * *

><p><strong>Disenchanted<strong>

* * *

><p>On m'a toujours considéré comme un sombre crétin. Je me rappelle bien des élèves de Poudlard qui ne voulaient pas croire que j'étais l'élu, et qui me traitaient d'imbécile. Ma pseudo famille adoptive m'a toujours élevé comme si j'étais une sorte d'attardé mental. Mes propres amis ont parfois douté de mon intelligence, tout comme mes soi-disant partenaires de l'Ordre du Phénix, qui m'ont toujours trouvé trop bête ou immature pour me laisser faire quoi que ce soit par moi-même. Aujourd'hui, dans mon travail, c'est pareil. Je suis auror et on ne me demande pas de faire la moitié de ce que mes collègues font. Même ma femme a fini par comprendre ce que je valais, et elle aussi me prend pour un crétin, maintenant. Et moi, je me laisse faire, comme un crétin.<p>

Pourtant, tout allait si bien, il y a quelques années. Elle était la femme parfaite, et je tentais d'être à sa hauteur. Je désirais Ginny depuis l'adolescence, et elle était amoureuse de moi depuis la première fois que nos regards s'étaient croisés. Le genre d'histoire d'amour qui tient tout du contes de fée et qui finit forcément bien. Pas ici. Peut-être parce que je suis maudit, ou alors simplement parce que c'est le cas d'au moins la moitié des couples mariés. Je me rapppelle de ses baisers enjoués, de ses envies de partir en vacances, de son visage illuminé lorsqu'elle a tenu nos bébés dans ses bras pour la première fois... Je n'ai plus vu d'expression aussi sincère sur le visage de Ginny depuis longtemps...

Ô bien sûr, elle continue de me sourire, de m'embrasser, de me prendre dans ses bras... Nous faisons même encore l'amour, une fois par semaine. En surface, rien n'a changé, en fait. Pour nos voisins, pour nos amis, nos familles, elle est restée la même femme. La porte du hall s'ouvre, et je sais déjà que c'est elle qui rentre. Elle est en retard, de presque deux heures. La pluie et le vent ne la dissuadent même pas d'aller le voir. Elle a les cheveux tirés, un grand sourire et elle porte cette robe noire que j'aimais tant, avant. Elle s'approche de moi et embrasse ma tempe, joviale. Je sens sur elle un parfum qui n'est pas le sien, et je dois retenir un haut le coeur. Comment ose-t-elle venir coller ses lèvres sur moi quand elles ont servi à faire je ne sais quoi à un autre quelques minutes plus tôt ?

Elle embrasse tour à tour les têtes de nos enfants et file à l'étage sans plus de cérémonie. Elle va certainement se laver, enlever de son corps cette souillure dont elle a peur que je m'aperçoive. Trop tard. Les petits s'amusent à se jeter de la nourriture dessus, je n'y fais même pas attention. Je n'ai plus le coeur à rien, et j'avoue que si je n'avais pas mes enfants, je n'aurais peut-être pas tenu le choc. C'est un mal être ignoble qui s'immisce en moi, me torture l'esprit et le coeur, et je ne peux en parler à personne. Ginny nierait tout en bloc, Ron refuserait d'admettre que sa soeur est malhonnête, et Hermione irait trop vite poser des questions à celle qui est devenue sa meilleure amie. Comme je regrette le temps où tout se passait bien, où nous avions une vie normale et heureuse...

Je crois que je ne m'en suis pas aperçu tout de suite. J'ai passé un long moment à me voiler la face sur la situation. J'avais d'abord remarqué cette petite flamme dans ses yeux, son amour qui brûlait, qui avait commencé à vaciller, puis qui avait fini par s'éteindre complètement. Elle riait un peu moins, m'embrassait moins souvent, ne me demandait plus comment se passaient mes journées. Je m'étais d'abord dit que c'était normal, que les couples devenaient moins fougueux avec le temps, et que la routine avait lentement pris la place de notre ancienne passion. Puis elle avait commencé à faire des heures supplémentaires, à la banque, et à rentrer de plus en plus tard. Et puis il y avait eu ce parfum. Une odeur douce, âpre, qui flottait sur son coup comme un nuage de mauvaise augure. Mais je me refusais encore à croire l'ineluctable.

C'était un soir de Décembre, où j'ai finalement tout compris. Ginny devait rejoindre Hermione pour une soirée entre filles, et elle est venue me déposer les enfants au ministère. Les gamins n'avaient jamais vu l'endroit, ils étaient curieux, et on leur a fait faire un tour du propriétaire. On a fini par se retrouver tous ensemble dans un des départements que je ne visite jamais. Celui où bosse mon ancien pire ennemi. Draco et moi, on ne se détestait plus comme avant, mais on prenait toujours un grand plaisir à se lancer des vacheries dès que nos chemins se croisaient, et ce jour là, son comportement m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Ginny n'avait plus parlé, et elle avait fixé ses chaussures avec une fascination étrange. Quant à Draco, il gardait ses yeux d'acier rivés sur nos mains jointes. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de nous saluer.

Si ça n'avait été que ça, la situation aurait pu être rapidement réglée. J'aurais pu divorcer de Ginny, obtenir la garde de mes enfants, et foutre une raclée monumentale à Malfoy. Mais ce jour là, c'est l'expression que j'ai lu sur le visage de l'ex Serpentard qui m'avait le plus blessé. Ses yeux s'étaient éteints, ses comissures tiraient vers le bas, on aurait presque dit qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. C'est là que j'ai réalisé. Il aimait Ginny. Cet enfoiré aimait ma femme, et je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça. Il ne méritait même pas une correction, pour ça. Il n'y pouvait rien. J'ai tout de suite pensé qu'il était certainement aussi malheureux que je l'étais, et que Ginny, elle, n'aimait personne. Voir Malfoy dans cet état m'avait touché, plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, et malgré la rivalité que nous imposait cette situation, nous devenions malgré nous des frères d'armes.

Je ne dirais pas que je compatis à sa douleur et que cette révélation m'avait donné envie d'être son ami. J'avais seulement signé un accord tacite avec lui, à ce moment là. Nous étions deux hommes perdus, que la vie avait décidé de battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, et qui souhaitions la même chose: récupérer entièrement cette femme qui faisait battre nos coeurs. Depuis, nos regards ne se croisent plus. Nous nous saluons poliment dans les couloirs du ministère, mais nous ne mettons plus en scène nos joutes verbales puériles et inutiles. Je crois que les gens du ministère l'ont remarqué, eux aussi. En tout cas, personne n'a jamais osé m'en dire un mot.

Après le repas, que nous avions pris trop tard, j'envoie les enfants se mettre au lit. Ils sont ma chair, ils sont mon sang, et rien que pour eux, je ne peux pas me résoudre à déchirer cette famille autrefois modèle. Chacun dans leur chambre, chacun emmitouflé dans leur pyjama, chacun allumant sa veilleuse, ils attendent sagement que je vienne leur souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je les embrasse et ferme leurs portes. Je sais bien que bientôt, le chahut va commencer, car ces petits là ne sont pas capables de rester en place, mais je fais semblant de rien. Je n'ai pas le courage de les réprimander, je n'ai pas envie de les priver de ces jeux fraternels que je n'ai moi-même jamais connus.

"- Tu viens te coucher ?" Demande Ginny lorsque j'entre dans notre chambre.

"- Oui, j'arrive" Lui répondis-je.

Je ne crois pas qu'elle sache que j'ai tout appris sur sa relation avec Malfoy. Comme les autres, Ginny me pense trop stupide, trop sûr de moi, trop centré sur moi-même pour comprendre que ma femme me trompe. Mais je ne suis pas aussi idiot que tout le monde semble le penser. J'enfile mon pyjama, passe à la salle de bains me brosser les dents, et file me coucher. D'habitude, j'aime bien regarder la télé un moment, et attendre qu'elle dorme pour la rejoindre. Parfois, je fais même mine de m'être endormi dans le canapé, pour ne pas avoir à sentir cette odeur infâme dans mon sommeil. Elle ne se doute de rien, c'est sûr. Elle est là, naturelle, tentant d'agir avec moi comme elle l'a toujours fait. Elle me prend pour un con, je le sais, et je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher.

Lorsque je m'installe dans les draps frais, elle passe une jambe au dessus des miennes. A-t-elle fait cela avec lui aussi, tout à l'heure ? J'aimerais que ce contact m'ecoeure, qu'il me dégoûte, et que j'ai la force de la repousser. Mais ça n'arrive jamais. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'elle me fait subir, et malgré la honte que je subirais encore lorsque d'autres personnes s'apercevront de son manège, je l'aime encore. En moi, la flamme n'a pas disparu. J'aime toujours la texture douce de ses cheveux, l'intelligence dans ses grands yeux bleus, l'arrondi de ses lèvres roses, son coup gracile, sa poitrine ferme, ses hanches rondes, ses jambes fines, sa malice, ses sauts d'humeur, son envie de tout, sa soif de savoir... Je l'aime de tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme, et ça me fait mal. Ca serait tellement plus facile de ne rien ressentir.

Je passe une main sur son dos, la caresse doucement. Sa peau de pêche glisse sous mes doigts, je la sens qui frissone. Pense-t-elle à lui quand je la touche ? Je ne crois pas. Je crois qu'elle ne pense qu'à moi quand elle est ici, et qu'à lui quand elle est là-bas. En tout cas, je m'en persuade. Elle frémit encore un instant et tourne son visage vers le mien. Nos regards se trouvent, restent bloqués sur l'autre un instant, puis se détachent sans que nous ne disions un mot. C'est sensé être cela, les vieux couples mariés: des gens qui s'aiment, se chérissent, et n'ont plus besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Au fond, c'est un peu ce que nous sommes, l'amant en plus.

"- Tu m'aimes, Harry ?" Demande-t-elle alors, de sa voix la plus timide. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Comment ose-t-elle me poser une telle question, comment ose-t-elle prendre ce ton incertain, comme si elle craignait ma réponse !

"- Tu ne sais pas à quel point" Ai-je répondu. Après tout, quel homme aime sa femme au point de la laisser librement être infidèle et ne jamais lui en tenir rigueur. "Et toi ?" La question m'avait trop brûlé les lèvres pour que je ne l'empêche de sortir. Elle reste silencieuse un instant.

"- Oui, je t'aime."

Ca n'était donc pas un problème d'amour. Peut-être même qu'elle avait trop d'amour pour n'aimer qu'une seule personne. J'ai eu beau chercher, retourner la situation des centaines et des centaines de fois dans ma tête, je n'arrive pas à comprendre quelle erreur j'ai faite. Je l'ai toujours aimé, je l'ai toujours chérie, elle n'a jamais manqué de rien, j'ai une réputation du feu de Dieu, je l'ai aidée à s'épanouir dans son travail, je m'entends à merveille avec sa famille, nous avons des enfants magnifiques dont je m'occupe autant qu'elle, je ne lui ai jamais rien refusé... Et pourtant, j'ai forcément fait quelque chose de mal. J'ai forcément fait un faux pas quelque part, qu'elle n'a pas accepté, et qui l'a poussée dans les bras d'un autre.

Je sens sa respiration ralentir, elle s'endort. C'est quand elle dort que je suis le plus heureux. C'est à ce moment là de la journée que je peux lui parler, lui dire tout ce que je ressens, la caresser comme bon me semble, lui faire des reproches parfois, sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre. C'est lâche, je le sais, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à lui parler de cela de vive voix. J'ai trop peur qu'elle m'avoue me préférer Draco, et qu'elle s'en aille avec lui. J'ai peur qu'elle me laisse, que je ne puisse plus ni la voir ni la toucher. C'est avec Ginny que j'ai prévu de faire ma vie, c'est avec elle que je l'ai commencée, et c'est avec elle que je veux la finir. Je préfère être un con, je préfère qu'elle profite de moi, je préfère qu'elle ne m'aime plus plutôt que de me priver d'elle. Peu importe tous les Malfoy du monde, c'est avec moi qu'elle est mariée, et c'est moi qu'elle aime, elle vient de le dire.

Je sais bien qu'elle ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime. S'il y a une personne sur cette terre qui peut comprendre ce que je ressens, c'est sans doute lui. Parce que je ne l'aime plus comme je l'aimais avant. Je ne l'aime plus comme cette fierté, cette femme qui m'appartient et à qui j'appartient, je ne l'aime plus comme une chose acquise. Je ne l'aime plus sagement, tranquillement, paisiblement, dans la santé ou la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Aujourd'hui, je l'aime seulement pour le pire. Je l'aime dans l'estomac, quand ça se tord et ça se noue, je l'aime dans mon esprit quand je deviens fou de l'imaginer avec lui, je l'aime dans mes tripes quand elle me donne envie de vomir avec son parfum d'homme. Je l'aime à m'en faire mal, je l'aime à vomir, je l'aime à en crever, et j'en crèverai sûrement. Et j'attends mon sort, doucement, lentement, à ses côtés. Car je n'ai pas le choix. Car je l'aime.


	3. Demolition Lovers

_Hello!_

_Et voilà (après des années d'attente) le troisième et dernier chapitre de Demolition Lovers. C'est celui de Ginny, qui je le rappelle, trompe son mari Harry avec son ennemi Draco, des années après leurs études. Encore une fois ça ne va pas vous faire sourire, encore moins vous faire rire, mais bon, c'est un peu le thème de ce Triple-Shot. Je ne me rappelle plus si j'avais fait un disclaimer ou pas, alors au cas où, je précise que tout ce petit monde appartient à JKR et que bien entendu, personne ne va me payer pour avoir écrit cela._

_Et voila je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que vous allez être satisfaites par ce 3eme PdV sur cette histoire. A bientot dans de nouvelles aventures, celle ci est terminée :)_

_Moony_

* * *

><p><strong>3. Demolition Lovers<strong>

Les choix. Ce sont eux qui tracent notre destin, qui décident de là où nos vies vont nous mener. Ils peuvent faire de vous un Roi, ou un moins que rien. Ils peuvent transformer votre vie en Paradis, ou en Enfer. Et il semblerait, vu où j'en suis dans ma vie, que j'ai toujours fait les mauvais. Demander à être répartie à Gryffondor. Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas me démarquer de mes frères, pour faire exactement ce qu'on attendait de moi... Quelle erreur ! Puis travailler dans une banque. Quelque chose de répétitif, d'ennuyeux, qui ne me ressemble en rien. Me marier avec Harry Potter. Subir sa notoriété, me justifier à chacun de ses faux pas, m'obliger à le rendre l'homme le plus heureux du monde, car c'est ce qu'il mérite. Faire des enfants aussi jeune. Assumer toutes ces responsabilités, me priver des plus belles années de ma vie... Tout ça pourquoi ? Bientôt ils seront grands, ils auront leurs propres vies, et je ne servirais plus alors qu'à leur prêter de l'argent ou à jouer aux nounous pour leurs propres enfants.

Oui, il semblerait que j'ai toujours fait les mauvais choix. Pourtant, je ne partais pas forcément avec de mauvaises bases. Une famille unie, une intelligence moyenne, de nombreux amis, du succès auprès des hommes... Mais il a fallut que je gâche tout. C'est souvent le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Finalement ceux qui n'ont rien, n'ont rien à gâcher. Comme je regrette, aujourd'hui... J'ai déjà l'impression d'être une vieille dâme, pleine de remords, d'amertume. Une marâtre aigrie qui ne supporte plus de voir le bonheur des autres, qui voudrait faire plonger tous ceux qu'elle connait avec elle, simplement pour se sentir un peu moins seule. Mais je me suis mise seule dans cette situation, et il ne me reste qu'à la supporter, seule, sans faire subir de souffrance à ceux qui m'entourent. Voyez donc, j'arrive même à me mentir à moi-même ! Bien sûr que je fais du mal aux autres. Je détruis tout autour de moi, et je me détruis moi-même. Car ma plus grosse erreur, mon plus mauvais choix, le voilà : tromper mon mari.

Je ne sais même plus comment ça a commencé. Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est que j'avais besoin de plus. Toujours plus, tellement plus. J'ai toujours été comme ça, jamais satisfaite. Ca n'était pas une question de sexe, encore moins d'amour. Je voulais juste donner un peu plus d'épaisseur à ma vie. Quelle égoïste ! Alors j'ai commencé à voir Draco. Après notre première soirée, j'ai passé une heure et demi sous la douche. J'ai frotté, frotté, à m'en donner des rougeurs, presque à m'en arracher la peau. Et j'ai pleuré aussi. Je pensais à Harry, aux enfants, à mes parents, à leurs regards accusateurs que je voyais danser devant mes yeux. Je me suis jurée de ne jamais recommencer. Mais c'est arrivé une deuxième fois, puis une troisième, et puis j'y suis retournée toutes les semaines. Au début, ce n'était que physique, entre Dray et moi. On couchait ensemble, je repartais chez moi, satisfaite, et on ne fixait jamais le prochain rendez-vous. Il est sans doute l'opposé d'Harry, et c'est sans doute ce qui m'a plu. Grand, imposant, blond, la peau diaphane, ce regard d'acier qui sonde les âmes...

Et peu à peu, ça a pris de l'ampleur. Nous restions ensemble des heures, parfois presque des nuits entières, parfois seulement à discuter. Il était vivant, bien plus que moi. Drôle, fougueux, avec juste cette pointe de désenchantement qui faisait de lui un homme, et plus un gamin. C'est ça qui a changé la donne. Cette personnalité que je lui enviais, que je voulais partager avec lui. C'est là que j'ai commencé à sentir cette boule tomber dans mon estomac, quand je composais son numéro de téléphone. Là encore que je me suis mise à frémir d'impatience, lorsque j'attendais qu'il m'ouvre sa porte. Là que je me suis mise à rire nerveusement quand il me regardait, nue. Là que mon coeur s'est mis à s'emballer, chaque fois que ses mains se posaient sur moi. J'en suis tombée amoureuse, et ça ne faisait pas partie de mes plans. Alors je continuais de me persuader : ce n'était rien, rien qu'une passade, je pourrais m'en défaire dès que je le souhaiterais... Déjà là, je me mentais.

C'était devenu une drogue. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui, il faisait partie de moi. J'aurais voulu partir en vacances avec lui, lui jurer de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à la nuit des temps, lui faire de beaux enfants... Mais c'était impossible, ce n'était pas ce pourquoi notre relation s'était construite. Alors j'ai compris. Il fallait que je prenne de lui tout ce qu'il était en mesure de me donner, car pour une fois, je ne pourrais pas en avoir plus. Et je reste sur ma faim, toujours. J'aimerais lui dire, j'aimerais qu'il me comprenne, mais cela n'aurait aucun intérêt, sinon de me torturer. Alors j'arrête de rêver. J'arrête de penser à cette vie que j'aurais pu avoir avec lui, de penser à quel point mon quotidien pourrait être différent si je le vivais à ses côtés. Je me contente, je survis, j'accepte mon sort. Il n'y a personne d'autre que moi à blâmer, dans cette histoire.

N'allez pas croire que quelque chose a changé entre Harry et moi, pour autant. Mon amour pour lui n'a jamais flanché, et je ne pense pas que ça arrivera un jour. Je n'ai jamais regretté la moindre chose que j'ai pu faire avec lui. C'est le survivant, c'est un héros, et pour moi, c'en était un bien avant que la Gazette ne le confirme. Je l'ai toujours beaucoup admiré, et j'ai toujours trouvé qu'on se ressemblait un peu. Deux éternels insatisfaits, désireux de tester leurs limites, d'aller toujours plus loin que ce que le destin leur proposait. Il est doux, attentionné, câlin, tendre. C'est un amoureux transi, qui se battrait contre vents et marées pour satisfaire le moindre de mes caprices. Et il m'a fait les plus beaux enfants que la terre ait jamais porté, pour ça, personne ne pourra jamais le remplacer.

Non, personne ne pourra jamais remplacer Harry. Son air mince, torturé, cette fabuleuse cicatrice, ces yeux verts étincelants d'intelligence et de malice. Malgré les années qui passent, rien n'a changé. La passion, le feu, l'amour sont toujours restés les mêmes. L'homme de ma vie. C'est ce que je me répète depuis mes dix ans. Je l'ai toujours su, je l'ai toujours senti, au plus profond de moi. Ma vie ne se ferait pas sans Harry Potter. Il a su tout m'apprendre de lui, tout m'apprendre de moi-même, me pousser à devenir la femme que je voulais être. Le détail de l'adultère en moins. Non, je ne le blâmerais jamais pour ça. Il a toujours été parfait, je n'ai jamais eu quoi que ce soit à lui reprocher. J'ai juste été une belle idiote, prise à son propre jeu. La roue tourne, et je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu imaginer que je passerai à travers les mailles du filet.

Et peu à peu, je nous détruis. Je le sais, je le sens dans leurs regards, je le vois dans le miroir. Je nous ronge de l'intérieur, je nous enferme dans ce cercle vicieux dont je ne sais plus comment m'échapper, comment nous échapper. Non seulement j'ai foutu ma vie en l'air, mais je suis aussi en train de piétiner les leurs. Je ne sais pas lequel me fait le plus de peine. J'aspire l'espoir d'Harry, et j'en donne vainement à Draco. Qu'est-ce qui est le pire ? Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être que ça se vaut, peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir. Je ne sais même pas quand c'est arrivé. Quand est-ce qu'ils ont compris tous les deux que ma double vie ne changerait jamais ? Que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer ni d'un, ni de l'autre ?

J'ai vu les yeux de Draco s'éteindre. J'ai vu ses membres se crisper à mon contact, j'ai vu ses mâchoires se contracter chaque fois que je parlais d'amour. Je crois bien qu'il me hait. Il ne me regarde plus dans les yeux. Il me provoque. Il attend que je devienne folle, que je rompe, que je retourne à ma vie d'avant. Ca n'arrivera pas. J'ai beau le voir souffrir, le voir peu à peu s'éloigner de moi, je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à me passer de lui complètement. Parce que, lorsque nos nuits arrivent, il y a toujours un moment où il se laisse aller, où il redevient le Draco des débuts. Lorsque sa passion, son amour, l'emportent sur la colère. Peut-être qu'un jour il ne sera plus qu'acidité et désolation. Peut-être qu'un jour il trouvera le courage de me dire que c'est fini. Peut-être même qu'il trouvera une femme, une vraie, qui pourra se consacrer à lui. Ce jour-là, j'aurai certainement le coeur déchiré, mais je l'aurai bien mérité. Après tant d'années que j'aurai passées à lui faire du mal, consciemment, comment pourrais-je l'accuser de se défaire de mon emprise, de chercher le bonheur que je ne pourrai jamais lui offrir chez une autre ?

Et Harry. Comment a-t-il compris ? J'ai pourtant pris soin de tout faire pour le protéger. Mais les secrets ne vivent jamais longtemps. Peut-être Draco lui a-t-il tout avoué ? Peut-être voit-il la culpabilité dans mes yeux ? Peut-être sent-il son parfum sur moi ? Je ne peux imaginer la dévastation que cette découverte a du provoquer chez lui. Le grand Harry Potter, droit comme la justice, toujours aux petits soins de ceux qui l'entourent, trahi par l'amour de sa vie. Peu à peu, il s'est mis à me détester, lui aussi, j'en suis persuadée. Je sens son regard accusateur me brûler le dos lorsque je rentre de mes rendez-vous secrets. Parfois, j'entends les trémolos dans sa voix lorsqu'il me dit qu'il m'aime. Il peut rester des heures à me regarder, quand je fais sembler de dormir. Et il jure contre moi. Je ne dors pas vraiment, j'encaisse. C'est la seule chose qui me ramène un peu à la réalité, qui me montre vraiment à quel point ils m'en veulent. Mais le pire, c'est ce dégout que je lis dans ses yeux, parfois, quand on fait l'amour. Qui peut supporter de dégouter son propre mari ? Moi, car je l'aime trop.

Je sais qu'un jour, l'un des deux craquera. On ne pourra pas vivre comme ça éternellement. Ils ne le supporteront pas. Et puis les enfants deviendront grands, ils comprendront, et à leur tour, ils me détesteront d'avoir gâché leur paradis. J'espère vraiment qu'un jour, un d'eux deux aura la force et le courage de mettre un terme à cette folie. Car pour moi, le choix est impossible. Je les aime trop, ils sont trop différents et complémentaires, trop adorables et sincères, pour que choisisse duquel je veux me séparer. Je veux les garder, avec moi, pour l'éternité. Et moi-même, je me déteste pour ça. L'amour n'est plus cette eau salvatrice, ce feu animé que j'ai connu autrefois. L'amour est ma prison, et on m'y a envoyée pour avoir aimé. L'amour me dévore, me désole, et je ne peux plus le contrôler. L'amour et ses grandes griffes pourries se sont emparés de moi, m'ont fait coupable et victime de lui avoir cédé. L'amour me pousse à me haïr, à haïr la vie, mais je ne peux pas m'en passer.


End file.
